


Cas' first Halloween

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Halloween, M/M, could be canon!verse, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: Cas picks out his first ever Halloween costume in image of his boyfriend.





	Cas' first Halloween

“Dean will you _please_ calm down? I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just sit, please. You’re starting to make me nervous.”

Dean stops his pacing and faces his brother.

“Sam, I love him and I trust him; trust me I do. But this, he wouldn’t even tell me what he’s wearing! What if he gets my favorite shirt dirty?!”

“If he does then you’ll still love him in the morning, it’s just for one night. You should feel flattered that he wants to go as you for Halloween. You two are already so much alike, he might as well be you anyway.” Sam finishes, picking up a random book and opening to the first page.

Dean slumps down into a chair and exhales a loud breath.

“I guess you’re right. Besides, I do love it when he wears my clothes.” Dean smiles, then casts a mischievous look at his brother. “ I mean the way that my jeans are just a bit too big and they slide down the curve of his nice supple as-“

“Dean! TMI, dude. Way too much information, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Are you guys ready to see?” Cas asks from the next room over.

Sam and Dean both get out of their seats, ready to see how Cas looks in the costume he picked for his first ever Halloween.

“Let’s see it hot stuff!” Dean yells, earning an eye roll and small smile from Sam.

Cas steps out of the room, Dean going completely silent while Sam bursts out laughing.

“I- I love it, Cas! You did a great job!” Sam manages between laughing fits, clapping a hand on Cas’ back.

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas says, gratitude in his voice. “Dean… what do you think?”

The three of them stand in silence, Sam’s hand over his mouth while he calms himself down.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean asks, voice low even with the underlying anger the other men can tell is there. Cas had on a giant squirrel costume with Deans shirt stretched out over the top of it.

“I just figured that, I’ve heard Crowley call you squirrel before and you didn’t seem to mind it. I thought it would be a good idea for my first costume, I picked it out myself and everything. I just wanted to be like you.”

Cas is shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. Dean is about to start yelling when he casts a look at Sam, who shrugs and gestures at Cas’ forlorn looking face.

Dean rolls is eyes, “Cas” Cas looks up at his name, Dean can see unshed tears just waiting for the chance to fall. “Cas, it’s amazing. I love it.” Dean looks his boyfriend up and down, trying not to shudder at the huge bushy tail extending from the back of the costume or the ridiculously large buck teeth strapped right under his chin.

Cas smiles and goes to Dean for a hug. “I knew you’d love it! Now we can both be squirrel, and we can be even more alike!” The hug is awkward for Dean, trying to wrap his arms around the big frame of the squirrel costume, but he manages to do it anyway, placing a kiss on Cas’ forehead.

He extends his arms out far enough to look Cas in the eyes. “I love it. You know what, I think will be even better for next years Halloween?”

“You wants us both in squirrel costumes!?”

“Even better.” Dean casts a look at his brother who has a look of betrayal on his face, already knowing what was coming. “Next year, why don’t you go as Sam, the big moose over there!”

 “Yes! I can’t wait for next year, I’m going to look a little weird in your clothes Sam but we’ll figure it out. After all, we have a whole year left!”

Cas wraps his arms around the brothers as best he can and pulls them both in for a hug, Dean giving Sam the best bitch face he can over Cas’ head while Sam smirks at him and silently thanks Cas for going along with his idea.

'At least he won't get any of my clothes dirty'. Dean thinks. It's the little things.


End file.
